Smash Bros & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (Discontinued)
by PixelRolls
Summary: A strange vortex has appeared in the World of Trophies and sucks in the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom, causing the kingdom to become a dysfunctional mess and filled with hyperactive specimen known as the Rabbids. Mario must team up with his fellow fighter companions and a crew of Rabbid counterparts in order to restore the kingdom to its true roots.
1. The Ultimate Opening

**Hello, everyone! And welcome to Smash Bros.+Rabbids: Kingdom Battle! Now I know the first thing that comes to your mind. Isn't there a Smash Bros. + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle story on here already? Well, there was. Originally, SB+R:KB was created by my old account, InkyBlues, which I moved from. The story was under the Mario + Smash Bros. crossover section, so many people never got to see it since crossover sections for video games isn't really searched a lot ( well, not that I know of at least). But since Smash Bros. is already a huge crossover game, and the Rabbids did end up getting Mii Costumes, I might as well just add it to the Super Smash Bros. section. Now, here's how the story is gonna work. Every chapter will have at least one or two characters added to the team, except for boss battle chapters. And characters will be found based on their aesthetic or the game they originated from. And the battles that take place within every chapter in Mario+Rabbids will only be the main important ones; no pointless ones included. Which is why I'm gonna be sticking every couple chapters into one single chapter (except for boss chapters). But just before we begin, I want to give a huge shout-out to FairyTalePrincess16. They've created a Mario+Rabbids story before, but with Hyrule Warriors included, and I love that fanfiction to death. It's the main thing that's inspired me to remaster this fanfic. And one last thing. No, the Donkey Kong Adventure won't be included in this story. However, I do have plans with it once I'm finally finished with this story. Now, enough bantering. Without further ado, I present to you: Smash Bros.+Rabbids: Kingdom Battle! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Super Smash Bros., that belongs to Masahiro Sakurai and Nintendo. I do not own the right to the Rabbids, that belongs to Micheal Ancel and Ubisoft. And I do not own Mario+Rabbids, that belongs to Nintendo and Ubisoft**

* * *

Down in the workshop of one's establishment sat a young-looking woman working in a small stationary area, humming to herself as she appeared to be working on some form of headset, which sat under the light of a dimly lit lamp. However, her humming sounded strangely familiar... Almost as if it came straight from a certain video game that is known by many.

In fact, she was actually humming the main theme, "Lifelight," from the famous video game, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate—a glorious crossover fighting game created by Masahiro Sakurai. Many come to know the franchise from its zany and competitive gameplay style, the large amount of extras to unlock and discover, or the absurd amount of Fire Emblem representation. Quite an achievement in gaming history, if I do say so myself.

Actually, the girl's entire room was filled to the brim with Super Smash Bros. merchandising—from Amiibos to dozens of posters. Heck! She even had a GameCube Controller rug. Now that's what I call dedication. Even a few Smash-themed T-shirts laid across the carpeted floor in a few messy piles. This was absolutely the definition of a massive fangirl.

Merchandise aside, she was actually beginning to finish up on the headset she had been working on for a while now. As she completed adding the last few chips and tweaks to the modernistic piece of machinery, she decided to set it onto her face as it powered itself on within a few mere seconds. "Alright, Beep-0—that oughta fix the overheating problem." she said with a proud tone as she took a sip from her drink.

Within a couple of seconds, a small, robotic, puck-shaped figure flashed right in front of the scientist's point of view. Which, in fact, was her assistant—Beep-0. "Can you believe it's been THREE months since Tech magazine put me-" she was cut off from her sentence as Beep-0 radiated an angry shade of red before facing the other direction, avoiding all kinds of eye contact. "Okay—"us" on the cover?" she corrected herself quickly to not seem like she was taking all the fame from her assistant. Though it seemed to work on him in an instant.

"The SupaMerge takes item A and item B and combines them to create item C," she blurted out with a pure ecstatic mood, though it didn't seem to last long, as her once bubbly attitude was soon overtaken by a more somber nature. "If only it were that easy..."

She flipped through the pages of her booklet before tossing it on the desk, knocking over a nearby Pichu Amiibo in a fit of slight rage. "The article says nothing about dark matter, space-time manipulation, practical applications—NOTHING!" she briefly grieved. "I mean—the SupaMerge could solve the ENERGY CRISIS, Beep-0! Watch!" With an broadly grin, she cracked her knuckles before glancing over to a nearby flower pot and one of her many lamps. She thoughtfully inputted the instructions into the SupaMerge as it took aim for the two inanimate objects. Not before long, the visor began to charge its power before it blasted all of its energy towards the two objects, merging them into one entity: a lamp pot! However, the advanced piece of technology couldn't handle the amount of pressure it contained within a single shot, as it began to flash tints of red and orange all around the girl's viewpoint. "Not again!" she lamented in a sign of utter defeat. "Sorry, Beep-0. Let's take a break and come back at this overheating thing fresh, okay?" she asked her robotic companion, who's response was a slight nod.

She set the SupaMerge down on her desk and began to walk off upstairs, angrily kicking her vacuum on the way up. As she headed up, Beep-0 took one last glance at the small visor on the desk before teleporting upstairs himself.

Silence. That was that could be heard. Not even the mere sounds of the monitors could make out to one's ear. It was all but pure tranquility... However, that silence didn't last too long.

Sparks surged from the thin air above the GameCube Controller rug. Lights flickered uncontrollably as the ground shook as if the room was hit by an earthquake. Then, all of a sudden, a strange mechanism emerged in the center of the room, creating a loud thunk as it dropped down. This strange mechanism actually appeared to be...a washing machine? That's...odd.

As if this predicament wasn't slightly unusual enough, the door to the machine flipped straight open, and out came a rabbit-like specimen. Its eyes lit up as it gazed all around the workshop, looking as if it were awaiting to eagerly mess around with anything it could get its hands on. Though not even a second later, it popped out of the washing machine, as dozens of its kind were stored inside; each and every single one of them falling out as well, scattering themselves all around the room. However, one of these hyperactive creatures unsurprisingly got their hands on the SupaMerge laying on the desk. This won't end well...

As the creature set the modernistic visor onto its face without any signs of hesitation, Beep-0 teleported into the room to see what's all the ruckus about. However, what he witnessed was an extremely nerve-racking ordeal. All of the rabbit-like creatures caused nothing but havoc around the room, touching anything their little paws could carry. One of them violently shook the vacuum cleaner in an attempt to open the dirt tank, a couple of them decided to put on a few accessories laying on the floor: a blonde wig and a red cap, and another one of them stood in the toilet of the bathroom, brushing its couple of teeth with a toilet bowl brush, and a rubber duck he retrieved from its rear-end... Something tells me these creatures aren't very intellectual. Beep-0 tried his best to at least talk his way through to these specimens, but definitely, they wouldn't play him any attention at all—hardly anyone of them even noticed the puck-shaped mechanism. The creature wearing the SupaMerge took enjoyment from its comrades messing around with anything they found, especially when one of them happened to slap the buttocks of the one wearing the blonde wig. However, it didn't seem to notice that the headset set its aim for the wig-wearing specimen, but in just a few minor seconds, it shot out a beam of energy towards them, merging the two together. Though the end result seemed way off than you'd expect. Instead of the creature being covered in nothing but hair, it instead gave them a hairstyle similar to a certain royalty figure, even down to the crown, earrings, and the clothing. Weird... The specimen with the SupaMerge had no clue on the action it had just committed, but it didn't seem to care, as it purposely shot more of it comrades, merging them with the objects they possessed in their hands.

Through the mist of the merge-filled chaos, the specimen with the SupaMerge shot a heavy beam of energy towards the washing machine. Though at first glance, nothing will happen right? I mean, it's a washing machine—what's it gonna do? Create a pile of wet clothes? Well, no. The complete opposite actually. Pixelated energy surrounded the washing machine as it began to judder intensely, its light flickering at the speed of sound. Yet, not before long, it began to spin in reverse; its powerful energy sucking in all the uncontrollable creatures inside—Beep-0 included. The specimen with the visor fell victim to this incident as well—trying its best to grip onto the desk as dozens of Amiibos and posters flew past its point of view. But the force of the washing machine was too strong for it to handle, as its hands slipped away and was forcefully pulled into the machine. It tried to escape, but the simple slap of a Super Smash Bros. poster hitting its face was more than enough for it to fall back into the mechanism and jam the door completely shut. In just a mere few seconds, the washing machine vanished into nothing but air, leaving the workshop a complete and utter mess, as well as a large scorch mark on the GameCube Controller rug. Just where could they have gone too...?

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the World of Trophies..._

While Smash Bros. is pretty iconic for featuring an enormous roaster of characters from a wide range of universes, it's not very often you get to see someone have a whole day dedicated just to themselves... On some occasions. However, today was a very special day, for a very special princess.

Balloons of varying colors filled the sky as dozens upon dozens of Toads were gathered outside of Princess Peach's Castle. Apparently, today was the princess' inauguration, and an important one at that. It was meant to admire the hard work and dedication she provided for her kingdom, and her people, as well as acknowledging her kindhearted spirit and lovingness attitude. Even everyone a part of the Smash roster attended the ceremony: Meta Knight, Zelda, Ryu, etc. Even ones such as Ganondorf, Ridley, and King K. Rool came as well, though they were merely forced by Daisy to attend. And trust me, you do not wanna hassle with her whenever an occasion like this goes down. However, there was one attendee that surprisingly, and unsurprisingly, didn't show up: the King of the Koopas himself, Bowser. Though this would be the case considering he was out on his own personal vacation—trying to get some alone time for himself, leaving Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to watch over his castle. I bet nothing could go wrong from that.

Anywho, on stage stood Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and of course, Princess Peach. In front of them sat a large structure covered in a thick cloth, most likely bring the princess' surprise. Eventually, Toad came up to the front of the stage, microphone in hand, and began his ceremonial speech. "Welcome everyone! We thank you all for coming here today for this extremely special occasion!" he announced to the huge but varied crowd in his iconic chipper voice.

"Can we just get the food and leave already?!" yelled a clearly annoyed Wario, but was instantly hushed by everyone around him.

Even if that was quite the rude interruption, Toad continued anyway. "We've gathered you all here today to celebrate the joyous remarks of our lovely ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and as a way to gift for all the wonderful things she does for her land," he quickly ran to the hidden structure. "We present to you... Your brand new statue!" he pulled the cloth off with a sharp yank, revealing the brand new statue to the public. The statue appeared to be the princess of honor holding a Power Star close to her chest and a red ribbon wrapped around her shoulder. Confetti rained from the sky as the crowd sent congratulate cheers and clapped for the princess of Toadstools.

"Oh my goodness! This is stupendous!" Peach beamed of utter bliss upon her newly revealed statue. "Thank you all so much!"

"Uh... Isn't this-a the 5th statue the princess-a has gotten?" Luigi asked his brother with a tiny nudge to his shoulder.

"Not really sure-a, but I wouldn't mind-a it at all, bro." Mario admitted softly.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind began to brew in the air seemingly out of nowhere, viciously shivering both trees and plant life.

"Woah... What is-a that?" Mario squinted as he looked towards the once calm sky, as it was now shrouded in a sinister blue.

Then, it appeared.

A gargantuan vortex opened in the middle of the sky. Shrill and shocked gasps filled the crowd as their attention were grasped by the ongoing invader.

"What the heck is a vortex doing here of all places?!" King Dedede exclaimed, which was practically the same question everyone could think of at the moment.

Though not even a moment later, Toads began to cry for help as they were getting pulled into the vortex from its sheer, unstoppable force. Guess this is expected when you're extremely lightweight. Speaking of lightweight, majority of the lightweight Smashers began to get pulled by the vortex's mighty force as well. Everyone tried their best to save each other from the disastrous drag the vortex gave, some even gripping themselves to the ground; but, no one could succeed in doing so.

It was pure chaos.

"Huh?!" Mario emitted as the platform beneath him cracked in half. But his attention was soon quickened to the sight of something that made his heart instantly drop.

"Mario, help!" Luigi had lost his grasp from the platform, his body slowly being pulled in by the force of the trenching portal.

"Luigi!" Mario rapidly dashed to his brother, managing to grip both of his gloved hands. "Don't worry! Hang-a on!"

"Mario! I-I...can't...hold on-a...anymore!" Sadly, Luigi's grip weakened, and his hands slipped right through his brother's grip and fell victim to the vortex.

"Luigi! No!" Mario grieved.

Unfortunately, the remaining survivors had lost the battle with their remaining energy: Peach, Yoshi—everyone. Except for Mario.

"No no no no no!" he repeated to himself loudly, jumping onto platforms of the decaying landscape that were torn from the vortex. He could see his brother from a distance, his speed increasing with every second.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out as he brought forth his reaching hand.

"I'm-a coming, bro!" Mario leaped from the final landscape that was available and tried to reach for his brother's hand—but, it failed. It was all too late to save him now.

However, the vortex was able to pull in Mario; leaving it up to him to find out where his brother, his friends, and the entire kingdom had ended up in... Or if they survived.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue to Smash Bros.+Rabbids! I'm gonna try my very best to make this story was enjoyable as possible compared to the disaster that was the original one (even if you haven't read it, since I deleted it way long ago). Anywho, stay tuned for next chapter to find out where this mysterious vortex took our heroes to. Until next time!**


	2. An Adventures Beginning

**Hello everyone! And welcome back to Smash Bros.+Rabbids: Kingdom Battle! Now, I have a few things to mention that I actually forgot to mention during the prologue. 1.) There will not be any Rabbid variations of any Smasher besides Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi since it would be a lot of work, and considering Smash Bros. now has over 70+ characters, it would be an extreme hassle for me to include them. Originally, I did want to give the original twelve Rabbid variations but I also think that would be a bit difficult, especially since one of those original twelve Smashers has a counterpart who definitely cannot join along on the adventure. 2.) In my variation of the World of Trophies (and yes that is actually what the universe of Smash is called—well, in Subspace Emissary it calls it that), everybody's universe is connected into one entire universe. This includes the Mushroom Kingdom (obviously), Breath of the Wild's variation of Hyrule, Mute City, Inkopolis, etc. 3.) SB+R: KB actually takes place before World of Light, since Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Mario, and Rabbid Kong show up as spirits. So no mention of Galeem or Dharkon will be included. **

**And, yeah. That's all I gotta say. Anyway, here is the first chapter of Smash Bros. + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_High above the unknown lands... _**

The vortex we've seen swallow the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom from earlier began to dump out colossal inanimate objects, such as milkshakes, lemons, toy blocks, rubber ducks—you name it! But not even a second later, it began to spawn out those rabbit-like creatures we've seen from the workshop—though there appeared to be more than before. However, along with these hyperactive specimen, out came Beep-0, who fell alongside the various objects that filled the sky.

Suddenly, he gained rabbit-like ears and the outline of two rabbit teeth on his front exterior.

"Why do I have... EARS?!" he retorted, lowering his newly gained ears to take a glance.

"...AAAHHHHHHHH!" All of a sudden, one of the rabbit-like creatures fell right smack dab on top of Beep-0, but most importantly, it was the one wearing the SupaMerge headset. "Bwah bwa..." he sang to himself as his level matched the same as the robotic assistant's. Though not before long, the headset began to emit pixelated sparks of energy, shooting every which way, causing the specimen to jitter and spiral.

"Well, I hope you're HAPPY!" Beep-0 scolded.

In a mere amount of seconds, cyan swirls swarmed the entire creature, but once it had completely engulfed him, a bright flash of light erupted, and the creature now looked more... How do I put this? More child-like and adorable compared to his original state. The SupaMerge was now merged onto his face instead of simply being worn, almost seeming like goggles, blue ears and belly instead of a lightly tinted peach-colored, and a power button attached to his buttocks. The specimen took a look at his new figure, making sounds similar to a newborn baby, before attempting to off the headset, which, of course, wouldn't come off.

But just before Beep-0 could let out a single word, another specimen riding a gigantic purple paintbrush came out of nowhere and plunged himself into the creature wearing the SupaMerge, with two of its comrades following suit on their own paintbrushes.

The SupaMerge specimen held onto the paintbrush for dear life, while the creature who originally owned this object began to scold the poor, small being. But the specimen with the headset began to nervously grip both sides of his head, pixelated sparks surrounding him. Just then, he immediately shot a strong beam of energy towards the creature riding the paintbrush, shooting himself off in the process. A blinding shine of light shrouded both the creature and the paintbrush, and not before long, the two were fused into one, resulting in the creature obtaining a yellow mohawk and purple lightning-shaped stripes...as well as a gun. Well, it was more of a blaster than a gun, but you get the gist.

The specimen with the innovative headset still attempted to take it off, but to no avail.

"Stop that!" Beep-0 bickered once he reached the same level point as the helpless being. But the amount of stress the specimen contained was far too much for him to handle, resulting in him shooting beams of energy at all angles, spiraling out of control as he did. Beep-0 had an incredible sign of concern, seeing that the specimen with the SupaMerge couldn't control or contain its utter power. But that look of concern formed into a look of worry, as the washing machine we've seen from earlier, with one of the creatures screaming its head off inside, grow in size and came hurtling down to the puck-shaped robot. "Uh oh..." he whimpered, turning away and closing his eyes, ready for the worst to arrive. But suddenly...

"I got you!" an Italian-sounding voice filled Beep-0's hearing, along with a red and blue blur that snatched the robot before the washing machine could create his doom.

* * *

On the grassy plains, toys blocks crashed into the ground from all sides. That was until the figure who had saved Beep-0 from his inevitable destruction landed safely with the robotic assistant in his arms. And that figure appeared to be the one and only Mario—Mr. Video Game himself!

"You okay-a, little guy?" he asked as he set the robot down.

"Oh... Why yes, I am!" Beep-0 exclaimed, amazed at how he was actually speaking to the legend himself.

"Good. Wouldn't want-a you getting hurt up-a there." Mario gave the robot a successful thumbs up, which, of course, Beep-0 took with great gratitude. I mean why wouldn't he? He's speaking to the legendary mascot himself!

But this acquainted encounter didn't last too long. A loud thunk emitted from beside the two, as they both glanced to see what it was. It appeared to be a boy who face-planted into the ground... However, they had a distinct feature that stood out. He appeared to have a pair of wings similar to an angel. But this was enough evidence for Mario to recognize who this was.

"Pit?" he questioned the angelic warrior, running to his side.

Upon hearing his name, Pit rose his head, spitting the grass and dirt that went into his mouth. "Huh?" he asked, rotating his head to find out it was Mario who called to him. "Mario! Thank goddess you're alright!" he exclaimed as he jolted Mario into a reconciliation hug, which the Italian took rather awkwardly. But it was to be expected seeming as though the young angel was his biggest fan. "I thought I would never see anybody ever again! I thought we were all going to die in that vortex!"

"Well, this doesn't-a seem like-a the case. I 'm just-a hoping everyone made it-a okay..." Mario attempted to soothe the angel's worrying nerves.

Suddenly, out of the blue, something rather soft landed on top of Pit's head, causing the young angel to tumble. It appeared to be a pink ball-shaped specimen with small stubby hands and large red feet. This, of course, was someone both Mario and Pit could easily recognize.

"Hiiii!" Kirby greeted upon his surprising arrival as he acquainted himself with his fellow Smashers.

"Ah, Kirby, looks-a like you made it-a here safe as well-a. Good to-a see you safe and sound-a." Mario said happily.

"Hey, Kirby, I hate to interrupt you and everything, but could you please get off my head?" Pit asked gently, for which the pink puffball easily complied. "Say, Mario, um, where even are we?"

"I think I should answer that question," Beep-0 insisted, startling the angelic warrior from his sudden appearance.

"Uhhh...who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?" the robotic assistant sincerely apologized. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is-"

Before Beep-0 could complete his sentence, a sudden yet faint cry erupted and captured the ears of everyone. Well, Kirby was questionable.

Not before long, however, a loud thud emitted from behind the group as something had landed head-first into a thick bush. Its feet wiggled as it muffled for some form of escape. Eventually, once it got its head out, it was shown to be one of those rabbit-like creatures... Though something seemed off about them. Dawning them was an outfit identical to Princess Peach—her crown, her hair, her earrings, even the top half of her dress, along with the brooch and puffy sleeves. This was more than enough for Mario, Pit, and Kirby to start questioning things.

"Ummmm... Did Princess Peach get turned into a rabbit?" Pit questioned with a large level of worry and concern.

"...I don't-a even know..." Mario stammered, his brain not really sure on how to process this strange occurrence.

As the specimen imitating the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom came to her senses, she ran across the field, her arms extended as if she were trying to catch someone. This was all proven so as another faint cry from a comrade of hers emitted from above. However, this specimen was nowhere near the one imitating Peach, as it instead face-plated onto the ground with a hard smack. But similar to the one wearing the outfit of the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, this one wore an outfit identical to Luigi. Yet there was quite a major difference. While he did wear Luigi's signature cap, which slightly dangled to his left, he only wore his green shirt, which was lengthy enough to reach down all the way to his feet—even the sleeves could hardly contain his short arms. The specimen managed to rise his head from the ground, shaking off the scrambles of dirt and grass blades. As if Mario, Pit, and Kirby weren't already confused enough, this was just pure icing on the cake.

"...What-a is going on...? Is this all a dream?" Mario wheezed, his brain almost ready to shut down at a moments notice.

Although Mario was on the brink of passing out, Pit on the other hand took notice to something off in the distance. "Hey, what's going on over there?" he pointed off towards a trio of those rabbit-like creatures (jeez, when will they stop appearing?), their appearances identical to the one who had gotten merged with the paintbrush, just with a very different array of colors for their stripes. But as we take a closer took, they appeared to be using some form of sticky substance from a large tube to stick a multitude of Goombas all over the area. Two of the three even stuck a couple of Goombas together by their feet and rolled them towards the group of newcomers.

"Well this seems like a _sticky situation..._" Pit cracked out, hoping to get a response out of his "witty" joke, but obviously nobody laughed.

"Hey! What do-a you think you're-a doing?!" Mario glared to the trio of foul misfits, alongside Pit, Kirby, and the specimen imitating Princess Peach, while the one imitating Luigi took notice to the groups angered looks before yelping upon what they saw, something the original Luigi might do.

The trio of delinquents noticed the group upon hearing Mario yell. They quickly brung out their weapons, aiming them threateningly (even if they did look a bit lackluster), and took off in a quick skip.

_Ziggy—Dashing Ne'er-do-wells!_

The Goombas stuck onto one another hopped out of the scene as the ones imitating Peach and Luigi, as well as Kirby, playfully waved goodbye to them, while Mario and Pit gave their attention back to Beep-0.

"Those Rabbids, they seem driven to cause chaos and mayhem—more so than usual, even."

"Rabbids?" Pit told. "I've even multiple rabbits in my life, but I have never seen or heard ones like these before."

"I don't-a think they're from-a here, Pit. They must've come-a from a different-a universe," Mario included, before giving his attention to the two Rabbids alongside him. "How-a come these two aren't-a causing any sort of-a mischief?"

"Well, unlike our two friends here, they seem to have been...corrupted by that Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge headset," Beep-0 responded. Even though Mario, Pit, and Kirby didn't know what the SupaMerge was, they let Beep-0 simply continue. "Could it be the SupaMerge headset was CORRUPTED on its way to this world? If so...we're all in terrible danger! Mario! Pit! Kirby! We MUST find that poor Rabbid fused to the headset! He is the key! Save him—we might just save this world."

"Wait, how do-a you know our names-a?" Mario asked eagerly.

"Lets just say, my inventor is a huge fan of your franchises..." Beep-0 explained.

"Oh... Uh, and-a you are?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot. My name is Beep-0, an automated intellectual assistant created to aid ones in need," the small robot concluded, but turned back to the task at hand. "We should get going now, who knows what will happen with these chaotic cretins running about!"

* * *

**Chapter 1-1: Unlikely Heroes**

"Let's not dawdle! We must find the Rabbid with the SupaMerge before he causes anymore mayhem to these luscious plains." Beep-0 announced.

"Wait, what are we gonna do about them?" Pit pointed to both Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi.

"You and-a Kirby keep watch on them; it's-a better to bring them along-a instead of leaving them-a all alone out here-a." Mario suggested.

"Got it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby chimed in.

"Now, lets-a-go! I'll lead the way." Mario exclaimed as he and the others began to travel through this unknown plain.

As they walked on, they caught sight of dozens of Goombas stuck to the ground and rocky walls with the sticky substance we saw from earlier. Not only that, but the landscape seemed like it was still in the Mushroom Kingdom, but it possessed a drastic change: huge Warp Pipes filled with greenery, cubic trees, horn-shaped flowers, gigantic leaves—even the grass texture and flower shape seemed alien. And gliding through the soft breeze were a multitude of dandelions.

"Hmm, I wonder if we're-a still even in the-a Mushroom Kingdom anymore," Mario pondered, not really sure on how to take in this different environment.

"What makes you say that?" Pit asked.

"It-a just seems...off-a. When I went-a inside that vortex, I saw-a some of the landscape getting-a pulled in as-a well," Little did Mario know, he was slowly entering some sort of battlefield as he continued to speak. "I'm starting-a to believe that vortex-a didn't just suck all of us-a inside, but also-a the entire kingdom. If it-a truly is that powerful-a, then that must be-a the case."

"Mario! Look out!" Pit shouted as he noticed something coming towards Mario.

"Huh? Woah!" Mario yelled in shock as he saw a blast coming towards his face. Luckily enough for him, he was able to dodge the shot just in time, getting his cap knocked off in the process. "That-a was close!" he skidded back to put his cap back on before taking cover behind a small stone hill.

"Bwaaaaah!" Rabbid Luigi yelped as more shots came into view.

"Yikes! Hide, quick!" Pit directed the two Rabbid imitators to a small mount to take cover, where Rabbid Peach began to admire her...nonexistent nails, and Rabbid Luigi cowered in fear—still, something the actual Luigi might do.

"What is even happening?!" Pit freaked.

"Hold on-a, let me check..." Mario replied, as he slowly peeked behind the hill once the shots stopped. "Whoa!" he yelped as another shot came, which was fired by the blaster of one of those Ziggies we saw from earlier, only for it to barely miss his nose. More blasts came within seconds. "How are we-a gonna deal with-a this?"

"Um, Mario..." Pit directed the famous mascot to Beep-0 who was in the midst of the ongoing blasts, dodging every shot that came his way.

"Help- Me- I- Can't- Get clear-!"

Whilst this went on, the Rabbids on the other hand thought he was dancing. Rabbid Luigi began to clap while Rabbid Peach began to do a Russian jig, both laughing themselves off. Once the shots had eventually ceased, Beep-0 hovered towards the two laughing imitators, his screen glowing a deep shade of red, which seemed to shut the two up.

"Thank you, SO much!" Beep-0 sarcastically scolded.

"Oh boy..." Mario sighed.

Just then, a message icon appeared above Beep-0 as he rambled on.

"Oh, what is it NOW? Uh, I've just received a message!" Beep-0 blurted before reading the message: _"Dearest Beep-0, whose bravery, intelligence and compassion stand as a beacon of hope for us all. If my timing is correct, you are in dire need of help. Please open the attachments to this message—their receipt is most auspicious, I assure you. Signed, Your Biggest Fan."_

As Beep-0 opened the attachments, three varying weapons floated out and hovered towards Mario, Rabbid Peach, and Rabbid Luigi. Mario's weapon was an advanced Blaster, titled "Lighting Shark," Rabbid Peach's was also a Blaster, titled "Fuchsia Fury," and Rabbid Luigi was a Bworb, titled "Dwarf Star."

Mario, Pit, and Kirby gazed in awe upon the floating piece of technological machinery. Mario slowly put in gloved hand inside the mechanism, taking a look to the others with their newly-founded weapons, before fully inserting his hand.

"This feels strange-a...but also nice." Mario grinned, taking a good look at his blaster.

"Wow! When the email said 'attachments' I thought it was talking about cat videos or something!" Beep-0 laughed.

"Wait, cat videos still exist?" Pit thought, slightly tilting his head, but decided to forget about it.

"SO! Are you guys ready to fight back?"

"Absolutely!" Pit exclaimed, wielding out his Palutena Bow.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby beamed as he brought out his Cutter.

"Good! Let's-a-go!" Mario announced as he and the others entered the battlefield of corrupt Ziggies.

"Bwa da dah!" one of the Ziggies snarled as he and his comrades ran behind partial cover, all of them attempting to shot our heroes as they made themselves acquainted with the field's layout, taking cover behind a few blocks that stood.

"Hmmm, how-a does this work?" Mario pondered as he aimed towards a Ziggy. "Oh wait, here's-a the trigger!" he pressed it, making the Blaster to fire a shot directly towards the mentioned Ziggy, causing him to disintegrate into a mass of blue pixels.

"Bwah!" Rabbid Luigi took aim and fired a shot from his Bworb at a different Ziggy, only for the blast to hit the edge of his cover. He stuck his tongue out, taking joy in the imitators failure, only for him to get squished by one of Kirby's rock transformation.

The last Ziggy took aim towards Pit, but his attack was soon deflected as the young angel brought out his Guardian Orbitars, creating twin energy shields that protected his left and right. "Nice try!" he remarked before shooting a whitish sky blue, ethereal arrow from his Palutena Bow. Though that clearly wasn't enough to finish him off, as the Ziggy laughed uncontrollably upon the angel's misfortune, but he was soon swiftly ended as Rabbid Peach shot him from behind, ending the battle.

"Wow, that was easier than I expected." Pit said as he tucked his Palutena Bow away.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed with the angel's statement.

"Well, that-a takes care of-a them." Mario said. "But-a who knows what's up-a ahead. We should-a keep moving before anything-a else happens."

The group went onward, passing through a small valley as they spotted a huge tower built from toy blocks from head to toe. However, eventually, they stopped in their tracks once they saw the large blue vortex we've seen from earlier off in the distance.

"There! In the sky—see that?" Beep-0 pointed out.

"Looks almost like the same vortex that sucked all of us in..." Pit stated.

"It began the moment the Rabbids teleported into the Mushroom Kingdom," the robotic assistant informed as Rabbid Peach began to take selfies with the enormous wormhole as background scenery. "Hmm...the energy we've seen floating upwards after we defeat an enemy—I wonder... All the more reason to catch that Rabbid with the SupaMerge headset! He's the key to stopping this, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, let's-a get a move on!" Mario exclaimed.

Once the group had moved on, they came upon something that was rather peculiar. Or should I say, someone...

* * *

**Chapter 1-2: Flower 'Bud'**

The group had approached a gigantic sunflower with purple shades that stood in the calm water beneath.

"Greetings, sweet golden perennial of the prairie! We are-" Beep-0 was shortly interrupted as the Sunflower rudely spat green goo towards Rabbid Luigi, causing the rest of the group to gag. Especially Pit, as some of the goo got onto his chiton.

"Gross..." he flinched.

"WHY did you do THAT?" Beep-0 glowered.

"Hmpf! After that strange creature with the headset got here—those guys have been nothing but bad news!" the Sunflower explained as Rabbid Luigi shook off the substance covering him.

"I assure you, THESE Rabbids are not like their colleagues!"

"Oh! Well, if you can stop him I'll happily reward you. He's zapping his brethren left and right—turns them real nasty."

"Sorry folks, it's time THIS flower took things...underground." And with that, the Sunflower dug back into the ground.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how flower works..." Pit said, raising a brow.

"You tell-a me," Mario replied, scratching the back of his head. "But we-a should keep going-a. C'mon!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Oh! Why does this have to happen today?!" Taking full cover behind a sturdy brick stood a yellow dog, mostly resembling a Shih Tzu, holding onto what appeared to be a party popper. She had rosy cheeks and a white fur patch on her tail. She also wore a green checkered vest with a white top and a red ribbon underneath with a navy blue skirt. This, obviously, if you couldn't tell, was Isabelle, Villager's secretary.

"Bwah la la!" a Ziggy chanted as he took charge directly towards the assistant.

"Uh oh!" Isabelle yelped before using her party popper against the fiendish delinquent, knocking him back a far bit. His brethren took notice upon this, as they all began to cover all sides of escape for the poor secretary. "Ah! Somebody! Help! Please!" she trembled, waiting for the worst to come.

Just then, a blast surfaced out from nowhere, hitting one of the Ziggies surrounding the dog.

"Huh?" Isabelle wondered as she took a good look in front of her, seeing Mario and the others coming to her aid. "You guys!" she cheered, happy to see familiar faces well acquainted with.

"Isabelle!" Mario proclaimed. "Are-a you okay?"

"I sure am! Thank goodness you guys showed up just in time! I thought I was a goner for sure!" she rejoiced.

However, this reunion was quickly ruined as the group noticed the multitude of Ziggies taking aim towards them. They quickly took cover as their shots began to fire.

"I think we should leave the talking for later!" Pit blurted, bringing out his Palutena Bow.

"Pit's right! Let's take-a them out, quickly!" Mario retorted, busting out his Blaster.

The group, along with Isabelle, spread across the field, ready to fight. Mario was the first to dash into a Ziggy before swiftly firing a blast towards his face, causing him to disintegrate. Rabbid Peach sharply took the corner, avoiding the numerous shots the Ziggies fired, smirking before firing towards a Ziggy that stood on top of a block.

"Bwa da da lah!" a Ziggy cried as he fired upon Rabbid Luigi's source of cover, destined to destroy the Rabbid imitator, though he never seemed to notice Kirby sneaking behind him, his flaming hammer wielded, and in just a snap, the Ziggy was sent flying to who knows where.

Isabelle planted a Gyroid Lloid into the ground, a plan rising in her head. "Hey, meanie! Over here!" she waved to a nearby Ziggy. The Ziggy snarled before running towards the secretary, but once he had gotten close, the Lloid shot out, dragging him alongside before eventually exploding, but he was soon finished by an arrow from Pit.

And, that appeared to be all of them.

"Well, that takes care of that." Pit remarked with a sharp grin.

"Phew! I never though I'd see the light of day ever again without your guy's help," Isabelle smiled, but that smile soon faded away and was replaced with a sudden frown. "I just hope Mr. Mayor is doing alright..."

Eventually, once the group had made it back down the bridge, the Sunflower had returned—sunglasses and all. Isabelle found this to be a strange encounter, but decided to not question it, especially with their current situation.

"Mario, the creature with the headset got away, but I suppose you and your lackeys DID clean up his mess...and being a plant of my word, it looks like I owe you a reward."

"Ahem! Our good friends Rabbid Luigi and Rabbid Peach helped as well!" Beep-0 included.

"Yeah, yeah—great."

The Sunflower recoiled before spitting out...one singular coin, which fell into Rabbid Peach's hands. Rabbid Peach, however, didn't like the reward, especially after doing a tedious amount of work. She then tossed the coin back immediately, hitting the Sunflower in the face, along with a few rocks, before finishing it off with (somehow) throwing Rabbid Luigi. Said Rabbid fell back onto the ground face-first while Rabbid Peach grinned maniacally as she continuously tossed a rock in her hand.

After the Sunflower regained his senses, he replied with eager forgiveness. "Okay, okay! Here!" he then spat out a chest instead before digging himself back into the ground.

"That was sure nice of him to leave this here for us!" Pit said. "I wonder what's inside."

Oh—he was about to get his answer...

Before anyone could approached the newfound treasure, it began to shake with a sudden urge. The group flinched back in response, not really sure what was going on with the chest. It was then it tipped over, opening its cover to unveil something that caused the whole group to gasp, most especially Isabelle.

It appeared to be young-looking boy with a short stature. He had round hair with a spiky hairline, a triangular nose, and round stubs for hands. He wore a red shirt with a simple #1, dark gray shorts, and blue sneakers. Hmm... I wonder who this could be.

"Mr. Mayor?!" Isabelle cried as she ran over to the dazed head of Smashville. "Mr. Mayor! Are you okay?!"

Upon hearing his personal title, Villager's eyes wandered in a dizzying state as he exited the chest. He shook his head, his grip returning back to him as he noticed Isabelle and the group behind her staring at him with surprised expressions.

"Oh! Mr. Mayor! I'm so happy you're alright!" Isabelle exclaimed as she tightly hugged her boss with a joyful smile. "What happened to you?! How'd you get inside that chest?! Are you injured?!"

Even through the nonstop questions Isabelle kept throwing, Villager silent ways stayed attached to him as he attempted to explain to the crew what caused his inevitable containment. But nobody seemed to understand him.

"Eh, even if-a we can't really understand you-a that well, we're-a just glad you never stayed in there-a any longer before losing oxygen." Mario chimed in with a rewarding smirk. "Now-a that we at least-a knew what was inside-a that chest, we should-a keep moving on."

As the group traveled on, they entered within an area filled with high platforms made from the naked bark of bamboo that stood above serene waters. Eventually, Isabelle began to spark up some conversation.

"So, how did you guys end up here?" she hesitantly asked.

"Probably the same way you ended up here," Pit added. "After we got out of that vortex, we were attacked by a gang of evil Rabbids that tried to kill us, but we obviously finished them victoriously." he gave a sly grin from the remembrance of their previous victories.

Isabelle was unsure of what the young angel was referring to, though she instantly turned to the two Rabbid imitators following behind. "Wait, aren't they evil then?" she asked.

"Not at all," Beep-0 chimed in. "They're here to help us, but their brethren have been corrupted by the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge headset. He's the one causing this all to happen."

"Uh-huh," Just like the others, the secretary didn't know what the SupaMerge headset was, but didn't bother to ask anymore questions about it. "Have you guys found anybody else though?"

"Unfortunately, no..." Mario sadly admitted. "But I'm-a sure they'll all fine-a... Wherever they-a are..."

"I'm sure everyone can defend themselves just in case anything bad happens, Mario... I just hope Lady Palutena and Pittoo are fine." Pit briefly grieved, the failure of protecting his close ones dreading him.

"Heeeeey!" a familiar voice erupted from nearby. And who could this voice belong to? Well, it belonged to none other than Toad.

"Toad!" Mario exclaimed as he and the others ran over to the stranded individual.

"Mario! Oh! Pit, Kirby, Villager, and Isabelle, too! Thank goodness you're here. Yours is the first friendly faces I've seen since the Mushroom Kingdom turned into this...mess! You're timing couldn't be more perfect—I can't find Toadette!"

"All thanks to the changes caused by these odd pipes our Rabbid 'friends' brought with them into your world!" Beep-0 added on.

"You guys seem to know what you're doing...sort of. Could you please help me find her? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"OK, but you're gonna see firsthand how big of a pain these pipes are!"

"Maybe. But they look so cool!"

"Oh, be quiet!"

As the group set on, Toad now in company, they moved through pipe from pipe to pipe. It almost took around 8 minutes to get through all of them, especially when characters such as Pit began to feel nausea from going around in constant circles. Eventually, thankfully, they had reached their destination, where Toadette stood next to a small pile of blocks.

"Ugh... I never want to go through another pipe ever again..." Pit wheezed, his head motioning round and round.

"Toadette! I'm so glad you're OK!" Toad bubbled as he and Toadette shared a short hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Oh, I'm fine! Who I'm really worried about is Princess Peach," Toadette replied, causing everyone's interests to light up, most importantly Mario's. "Everyone, can you go back to Peach's Castle and make sure everything's alright?"

"We sure will." Mario nodded, though this plan was suddenly thwarted by Beep-0.

"Certainly not! We NEED to find the Rabbid with the SupaMerge before-" Before he could complete his sentence, another message was received. "Another message!"

_"Congratulations on getting this far! A wise man once said, 'If I have three hours to chop a tree, I will spend two of them sharpening my axe.' I urge you now to return to Princess Peach's Castle and do just that—prepare yourselves for the fight to come!"_

"Well, that's all well and good. But HOW?"

_"You may be wondering 'how?'. In the time it took you to read this email I have updated your operating system... It now includes a new GPS warp mechanism I call, Sploing! The name is a work in progress."_

"Heh, Sploing. I like it." Pit briefly chuckled.

_"Anyhow, simply activate it and you and your friends will return to Princess Peach's Castle immediately. Signed, Your Biggest Fan."_

"Well, that's amazing if true," Beep-0 said. "I suppose I should give it a-" Suddenly, everyone, except for Toad and Toadette, were shrouded in a mass of blue lighting before warping away...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of SB+R:KB! I think I did a pretty alright job on this, even if it did take a really long time to make. Now before I go, I just wanna mention a few things. The battles within Ancient Gardens will occasionally be cut short since, well, it's the first world, and there's not too many enemy types yet, and the intensity is not too extreme, yet. Character introductions may vary as well, since Isabelle and Villager's introductions were honestly kinda weak, but I hope I can do better with them in the future.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 2 of SB+R:KB! See ya!**


	3. Frolicking Frenzy

**Hello, everyone! And welcome back to Smash Bros.+Rabbids: Kingdom Battle! Now before I start, I have somethings I need to say. So if you already now, there's this fanfiction called Mario, Hyrule Warriors & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle up on the website. I mentioned how it had inspired me a lot to make this story back in the ****epilogue, but sometimes whenever I write, I feel as though I'm stealing some bits from their story. I feel as though some of the wording and dialouge is straight up stolen from theirs at times, and it's really bugging me. And I also feel as though once people read their story and then mine, they're instantly gonna think I'm ripping theirs off, when I'm really not. I just hope I can properly make this story without making too many similarities to their story. And last thing, I have to mention that characters such as Villager and Kirby will mostly be silent during this adventure (well Villager will be completely silent since, ya know, he's actually completely silent in the game). I mostly want to find out some more words for Kirby to use that isn't just "Poyo!" or "Hi!" But it will be tough...**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit short compared to last chapter, mainly because there's only one battle that takes place in the chapters, and they're only the important ones. So without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**At Princess Peach's Castle...**

Despite the catastrophic events that transpired from earlier, the castle appeared to still be quite pristine in its structure. However, its features were pretty odd to say the least: Mushrooms, giant leaves, toy blocks, and even Goombas were attached to the castle's exterior in thick globs of honey. Almost looked like the result of a frat house party.

Sadly, however, Peach's ceremonial statue was completely destroyed—its decay only being its rubble. That took four years to make...

Near the castle's entrance stood a trio of royalty figures we've come to recognize from Mario's history: Princess Peach, obviously, Princess Daisy, and Rosalina, along with her Luma. They all watched as a group of ordinary Rabbids construct come form of building off on the left end of its groundings.

"Hmm, I wonder what those Rabbits are building over there," Peach commented. "It almost looks like a house."

"Eh, looks more like a busted ol' hut to me." Daisy added.

"Whatever it is, they sure do know how to put in some dedication into their craft," Rosalina brought forth. "They've spent hours working on that thing."

"Yeah, I'd love to see it once its completed." Peach softly encouraged.

As two continued on with their conversation, Daisy happened to notice something off in the distance. "Hey, what's going on over there?" she pointed out, catching the other's attention.

It appeared to be a varying number of blue illuminated pillars spawning only a few feet away from the trio, causing them to jump with a sudden shock. Once their lights had died down, it was revealed to be Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Pit, Kirby, Villager, Isabelle, and Beep-0. Jeez, what a mouthful.

"Whew... That teleportation thingy felt really weird..." Isabelle commented, her eyes spinning in a dizzying state.

"I felt absolutely nothing!" Pit publicized.

"Huh? Oh, Mario!" Peach exclaimed, waving to her beloved hero.

"Princess!" Mario bubbled as he ran to his beloved damsel, the others following suite.

"Mario! Oh, Pit, Kirby, Villager, and Isabelle, too! Thank heavens you're all alright! It's so good to see you." the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom smiled with great exultation.

"No-a need to worry-a about us," Mario said. "We're just-a glad you're okay and not-a in any sort of-a danger."

"I wouldn't say that about the castle though." Daisy said as the arriving group's attention noticed the thousands of objects suck to the castle's walls.

"Woah! Almost looks like someone threw a college party here." Pit joked.

"You've probably noticed this, but...the Mushroom Kingdom's been torn apart!" Peach exclaimed.

"As if we hadn't already noticed..." Beep-0 mumbled in the background. Behind the robotic assistant stood Rabbid Peach, who was talking selfies with the various objects around the castle grounds, and Rabbid Luigi, who was busy distracted by a pretty butterfly. This was enough to grasp the attention of the trio of royal figures.

"Oh! Um...who are your new friends?" Peach pleasantly asked, causing the two Rabbid imitators to stop what they're doing and approach the princess.

"Allow me, your highness!" Beep-0 presented. "I am Beep-0—an autonomously intelligent scientific research and operational assistant."

"I see... And-"

"We call this one Rabbid Luigi..." the robot said as Rabbid Luigi waved to the princess with a short smile. "...And this is Rabbid Peach," However, once everyone had turned to the mentioned Rabbid, she had her arms crossed, her back turned with a look of jealousy plastered onto her face. "Er...he he. She's taking her cosplay a bit too seriously, I'm afraid."

Rabbid Peach glanced and ran up to her counterpart to take a closer look. She sniffed her dress a bit, despite not owning a nose, and gave her a stern glare, causing Peach to flinch back a little. She then circled around her and tugged onto her dress, and what was Rabbid Peach's response?

"Blah." she stuck her tongue out in disapproval and walked away, mumbling up a storm under her breath.

"It seems she's a little bit jealous of your style." Rosalina lightly chortled.

"Oh boy..." Peach sighed tiredly.

With the slight glance of his vision, Rabbid Luigi saw something that made him quite ecstatic. "Bwah!" he blurted while pointing to the thing in question.

Everyone looked to what Rabbid Luigi was pointing to, only to see two Rabbids carrying a wooden plank while another Rabbid wearing a construction hat stood on top of it. The ones carrying the plank accidentally ran into Rabbid Luigi, knocking him out of the way, whilst the Rabbid on the plank yelled at him with an angered nature, shaking his fist along with it.

"Yes, their friends are also quite er...spirited, as you can see." Rosalina commented with a slight shrug.

"It appears as if the Rabbids we freed from the Megabug's control have ended up here—and no worse for wear, either!" Beep-0 acknowledged.

"That's right. They keep popping in just like you did." Daisy added.

"So I'm assuming—once we defeat one of those corrupted Rabbids, they end up getting sent here?" Pit hypothesized.

"Precisely, from what we're guessing." Beep-0 replied.

"So are they friendly now?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm positively sure. They don't seem to be causing any sort of trouble, yet."

"Oh, yes. They've been quite...busy," Peach said. "I suggest you take a look at what they've built, if you have the chance. It's honestly quite impressive If I do say so," She pointed to a fairly large building resembling Rabbid Luigi wielding a hammer off in the distance. "I believe there's something called a...Battle HQ?" She then directed them to a more...distinct-looking structure. "And then there's the Museum. They love to collect souvenirs from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hmm, interesting indeed." Beep-0 said.

"Should we go take a look at them?" Pit asked with eager anticipation to see what was inside.

"I suppose-a we should," Mario made public. "It's-a best we should-a take a look at what these-a guys have brought-a with them."

First, the group traversed to the Museum, where they found a collection of figurines resembling Mario, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, and even the Sunflower, as well as a collection of various Amiibo from the scientist's workshop. I wonder how they found those...

However, the Battle HQ was far more interesting in comparison. Once they headed inside, an array of weapons spawned within the middle of the floor. It appeared to be weapons specifically for Mario, Rabbid Peach, and Rabbid Luigi to use. For now, Mario now wielded his new Blaster, titled "Rumble Bee," and a Melee weapon, titled "Button Masher," Rabbid Peach now wielded her new Blaster, titled "Red Wasp," and a Sentry weapon, titled "Keys To Victory," and lastly, Rabbid Luigi now wielded his new Bworb, titled "Slam-Held," and a Rocket, titled "Polka Party."

Soon after the group had exited the Battle HQ, Beep-0 happened to spot something off in the distance, his interest peaking every round corner.

"Aha! Look over there!" he exclaimed as the group glanced over to what the robotic assistant was speaking of. Over yonder was a large cannon, its opening resembling the open mouth of a Rabbid. "These clever Rabbids have outfitted a cannon so that it can launch us back to the Ancient Gardens! This comes in handy, as our mysterious helper gave me the power to warp to Princess Peach's Castle...and the cannons can send us back to the front!"

"How convenient!" Isabelle bubbled, Villager nodding in agreement with his secretary.

"Well if that's the case, we hope you all stay safe," Peach said, sincerely. "We'll keep an eye on these Rabbids around the castle. They seem to quite like it around here."

"Will do, Princess." Mario said with a short smile, tilting his cap with a slight nod.

He soon directed the group into the cannon, shooting them all the way back to where they had previously left off.

* * *

**Chapter 1-3: Danger From Above**

Strangely, once the group of unlikely heroes had arrived back to their previous location, Toad and Toadette were nowhere to be found. Hmm, how weird. I wonder where they had run off to.

But that's wasn't important anymore.

The group traveled onward down a multitude of narrow bridges before eventually noticing a battlefield up ahead in their path. In the middle of the field stood a Rabbid, his appearance full of villainy and corruption, but also comedic and lighthearted in a way. He wore a red tattered mask, small wrist guns, and a duo of red springs on his feet. He happened to be preparing for a warm up, before a similar Rabbid jumped on top of him, only for the former to bounce up from the action. The two made their way to a third one, who made the duo boost up into at high speeds.

_Hopper—Team Jumping Jerks!_

Two of the Hoppers shared a laugh with one another, but that was quickly finished as the third one happened to fall off the edge of the field, leading the other two to panic and thoroughly rescue their comrade. Though once our heroes had entered the battlefield, the Hoppers quickly put their guard up, aiming their weapons threateningly.

"Heck! A new breed of hopping enemies!" Beep-0 announced. "Team Jump will prove invaluable here. Use it to gain the upper hand!"

Despite never preforming this action in past battles, Mario and crew knew exactly what the robotic assistant was speaking of. Kinda...

The Hoppers were first to make their move. "Bwah bwah!" one of them yelled as he fired a blast from his wrist gun towards Mario.

"Woah!" the Italian yelped, running behind the nearest cover he could spot.

"Hey, Mario! Over here!" Pit yelled from behind his cover, positioning his legs up to give the mascot a bit of a boost.

Mario nodded as he ran over to the young angel, avoiding all the blasts the Hoppers shot at him. He swiftly Team Jumped off of him, taking the high advantage and stomped on top of the nearest Hopper, though he wasn't finished off by him, but Kirby instead, as he rammed into Hopper with a fiery dash, defeating him once the flames burnt out.

A Hopper on higher ground aimed its sight towards Villager and Isabelle, their cover nearly breaking upon the blasts the corrupted Rabbid provided. While this went on, Rabbid Peach sent out her Sentry towards the mentioned Hopper, which, surprisingly, blew up upon contact with the corrupted baddie, though he wasn't finished off just yet.

"Bwah ha ha!" the Hopper laughed hysterically, but his rein of joy was soon ended as Rabbid Luigi brought out his Rocket, which he somehow kept underneath his cap, and fired a large blast towards him, finishing him off—finally.

The final Hopper gulped in panic once his comrades were properly finished off. He thought it was about time to make a run for it while he still could, but, however, he stopped in his tracks as something rolled in front of him. It appeared to be a grenade in the form of an egg, even though a lot of grenades look like eggs once you think about it. The Hopper picked it up out of curiousity, but after two seconds, it flashed an alerting shade of red before blowing up, sending the corrupted Rabbid spiraling into the air. As he was, he was suddenly struck by a being surrounded by a golden aura and a flock of feathers. The Hopper was sent crashing into the ground upon impact, and was dissolved into a mass of pixels afterwards.

"Woah... What was that?" Pit questioned eagerly.

The being that defeated the remaining Hopper slowed its descent down in front of our heroes. It had the appearance similar to a brown honey bear, wearing nothing but a pair of yellow shorts, a black belt, a shark tooth necklace, and a blue backpack. However, once the flap of the bear's backpack opened, a red-crested breegull poked its head out and flapped its wings upon arrival.

Quite the _rare _encounter I must add.

But, c'mon, as if it basically wasn't a dead giveaway at this point to know who these two are. They've been requested to join Smash for how long now...?

"Banjo! Kazooie!" Mario exclaimed, approaching the exotic duo.

"Hey there, Mr. Mario!" Banjo said happily. "Thank goodness we finally found someone who's actually friendly around here!"

"We've seen nothing but those idiotic cretins running around," Kazooie stated, her voice full of major annoyance. "I swear If I see another one of em'..."

"Uh, yeah... Kazooie hasn't been doing so great with these guys."

"Well, at least-a we're all grouped-a up now," Mario said. "With all of us-a together, we should be-a able to stand through-a."

"Mario's right," Beep-0 added. "With all of your guy's abilities, and a plentiful amount of teamwork, we should easily surpass the waves of corrupted Rabbids and put a stop to their rein!"

"...Uh, who are you?" Kazooie asked, glancing to the robot, almost about to chuckle from his short stature.

"I'll explain that along on the way. There's no time to chatter! We must make haste!"

* * *

**Chapter 1-4: Welcome to the Jungle**

Eventually, as the group, along with Banjo and Kazooie, continued forth, they stopped in front of the entrance of Flushy Forest, where Beep-0 decided to recite the importance of their journey.

"It is VITAL that we stop that Rabbid who integrated himself with the SupaMerge BEFORE he creates any more atrocities!" the robotic assistant announced, despite Banjo and Kazooie, nor Villager and Isabelle, knowing what the SupaMerge was.

Suddenly, a message popped up above Beep-0.

"What is that?" Banjo asked.

"Uh, I've received a message from our mysterious friend, let me read it to you: '_Congratulations, Beep-0! You have successfully led your party through trials and travails worthy of Odysseus himself...' _Finally! SOMEONE gives me the credit I'm due."

"Don't let the popularity get to your head, bud." Kazooie murmured.

"_'This, of course, is mainly due to Mario, his ragtag allies, and your Rabbid friends__—whose skill in battle you vastly underestimated.' Yes, well... Ahem!_"Beep-0 said, aggravated by the distraction of Rabbid Luigi's clapping. "_'Though as with Odysseus, there are rougher waters ahead. Therefore I feel the time has come to bestow upon you some NEW tools for your arsenal.'_"

Once Beep-0 hit the attachments inside, portrayals of Mario, Rabbid Peach, and Rabbid Luigi came out and glided above their heads, while the others watched in pure awe.

"Wow... What are-a these?" Mario questioned in amazement.

"_'Henceforth, in addition to being able to move and fire upon your adversaries, you will each be able to perform ONE other action during the natural course of combat,'_" Beep-0 continued on. "_'To Mario, I have given the gift of Hero Sight. When activated, he will be able to strike foes within range even outside the normal succession of events.'_"The mentioned ability went inside Mario as a light orange aura briefly surrounded him.

"Nice!" he said.

"_'To Rabbid Peach, I give the gift of Shield. When used, it will ward off against most weapons damage.'_" The mentioned ability went inside Rabbid Peach as a pink bubble surrounded her.

"Wah..." she glamoured.

"_'To Rabbid Luigi, I grant Super Barrier. It protects against enemy Super Effects and can also reduce damage.'_" The mentioned ability went inside Rabbid Luigi as a shield of energy surrounded him.

"Oh?" he wondered.

"_'As for how to most effectively use your new gifts, I leave that to you to discover for yourselves. More gifts will come in the future...I hope. With Anticipation, Your Biggest Fan.'_" Everyone applauded for our mysterious messenger's convenient help.

"Aha! Our incognito ally's ability to give us exactly what we need at exactly the right time is uncanny!" Beep-0 stated. "Remind me not to play them at Go Fish."

"But you don't have any hands." Pit said.

"I know..."

After eventually leaving the entrance and into the starting area of the forest, the group of heroes stumbled upon another battlefield with a few select Ziggies and Hoppers. However, there was one distinct feature this field contained that surpassed it from the rest.

"Check out those suspicious covers!" Beep-0 informed. "They have the same Super Effect symbol most weapons have. They look ready to explode—or something. Let's avoid using weapons within close proximity to them!"

"Got it!" Pit exclaimed as he was the first to instantly rush in a dash into a Ziggy, his blades meeting the Rabbid's face with a speedy spin before hiding behind the nearest cover and firing an arrow from his Palutena Bow towards the corrupted baddie.

Rabbid Peach got a sudden idea once she noticed a Ziggy standing behind one of those suspicious covers. She brought out her Blaster and fired towards it, and in a mere amount of seconds, the cover exploded, sending the Ziggy into a spiraling roll to the edge of the field.

"Might as well-a test this out-a!" Mario said as he activated Hero Sight. Once one the Hoppers made their move, he automatically aimed and fired at him. "Woah..."

The Hopper, of course, wouldn't let this stand occurrence stand. He bounced his way over to the mascot, but was inevitably met with a Lloid to the stomach from Villager, defeating him in the process.

"Dah dah dah!" the remaining Hopper raged at the defeat of this comrade, firing an array of blasts towards the mayor of Smashville. However, just like the previous Hopper, he was suddenly forcefully pulled on by a fishing rod, more specifically from Isabelle. Once the assistant chucked the corrupted Rabbid off, he was soon finished off by a Twirling Wing Whack from Banjo and Kazooie.

"That takes care of that." Kazooie voiced, rather glad to see their rightful demise.

With a scowl, the Ziggy near the edge of the field rushed in for Rabbid Luigi's partial line of cover. Though what he hadn't noticed was Kirby floating just a few feet in front of him before transforming into a Thwomp, crushing the Ziggy underneath into a mass of pixels.

And there was only one left.

Unlike the Hopper from earlier, this Ziggy didn't decide to run away. He began to fire like a madman in order to defend himself from his inevitable doom. But what he didn't take in account for was a sudden yet quite large shadow appearing from behind him. And before he knew it, he was forcibly grabbed and chucked into the air.

And that wasn't it.

He was then barraged by a hoard of peanuts seemingly out of nowhere before landing on the ground with a loud thud. His finishing blow being his weapon dropping on top of his head with a clunk.

The group stood in amazement upon the combo they just witnessed. And wouldn't you know it, it came from a certain duo of relatives we've all come to know at this point and time.

One of them had the appearance of a gorilla with thick brown fur and sported a burly physique—his only piece of clothing being a red necktie with the letters, "DK," being imprinted on it. The other had the appearance similar to of a spider monkey: brown fur, versatile feet, a prehensile tail—the whole set. But the choice of clothing he only seemed to wear consisted of a red cap showing the logo of Nintendo on its front, and a red tank top with yellow stars.

"Mr. Donkey Kong! Diddy!"Banjo bubbled as he ran towards his two good friends.

In response to this, Donkey Kong instantly but the honey bear in a friendly headlock with a bit of a rough noggie, while Diddy Kong simply cheered upon their friend's appearance.

"Surprised you two haven't gone completely ape with these miscreants all over the place." Kazooie said with a minor chuckle.

"Ah, the two Kongs of Smash," Beep-0 warmly welcomed. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Surly with the brute strength and speedy agility the two of you house together, your abilities will greatly accommodate on our journey to help rid your world of these corrupted cretins—and probably get milkshakes afterwards, who truly knows."

Both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong didn't really know what to say upon hearing the robotic assistant spew out all that exposition (especially since they can't really speak English) out of the blue upon first meeting them, but the two decided to nonchalantly give the small robot a simple thumbs up into joining their acquaintance.

"So...shall we continue onward?" Isabelle asked.

"We shall," Beep-0 replied. "Who knows what lies in these forests, though—be on your best guard."

Eventually, the group of heroes, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong now in tow, proceeded onward, deeper into the forest, ready to take on the next challenged that faced them... However, there next challenge wasn't gonna be their easiest...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of SB+R: KB! I have to admit, Banjo & Kazooie, as well as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, didn't really have the best introduction in this chapter. It was extremely weak and honestly kinda predictable. But, the reason I made them have the same introduction pattern was because I thought it would be a nice throwback to the days DK and Banjo had a more close relationship since their games were made by Rare (well, DK had his original country games made by Rare, as well as DK 64). But I hope you found a way to enjoy it ****nonetheless.**

**Now I haven't done this before, but if you could, please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it, as it would help me develop more chapters in the future, or if they're constructive, they can help me fix future mistakes I might make.**

**Anywho, until next time!**


End file.
